An autonomous vehicle is a self-driving vehicle that can operate with little or no human control of the vehicle. A variety of techniques can be used to detect the surroundings of and navigate the autonomous vehicle. Techniques used to detect the surroundings of the autonomous vehicle can include radar, global positioning system (GPS) and computer vision. Advanced control systems can be used to interpret sensory data and to help navigate the autonomous vehicle.